deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Taelovesthesharks
RE: Walkthrough plans Hiya Tae. Thanks a lot for the offer - I'll immediately post this in our community portal for all our admins and bureaucrats to discuss. I originally had plans to suggest a 'Walkthrough' namespace (though with a different name), however, I never came around to start it. Anyhow, I'll remember to contact you again as soon as clear consensus by the community is reached. Again, thanks! --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ๑ (Talk)๑ 18:47, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :The walkthrough system has not been met with any opposition, and is in the process of being implemented. Cheers! --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ๑ (Talk)๑ 17:25, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for all your help Tae - this is going to do a lot of good for the wiki and I'm sure everyone involved in this project will be appreciative of it. I'll be sure to contact all our admins about this and will try to contact you the moment our decision has been made. Enjoy your day further. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ๑ (Talk)๑ 18:28, September 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:Walkthrough Designing That sound pretty good. I have been meaning to get to that myself, but I have been sick and pretty busy with other things. Also, I recived your email and sent a reply. Romcombo(Talk) 21:04, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Some beautification sounds fine :). --[[User:BobNewbie|'Bob']] ๑ 13:35, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey Tae. Overall consensus for what to do with the budget seems to be to make the prize of the giveaway to be XBL/PSN point cards (with which they can buy the Bloodbath DLC or otherwise). When would be the best time to do the giveaway in your opinion (perhaps a week or two before the DLC?)?. Thanks! --[[User:BobNewbie|'Bob']] ๑ 11:05, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :::The problem is the DLC has no set release date - originally it was supposed to be released last month, however, due to the amount of bugs found in the game, Techland have delayed it. I think we're going to have to wait a while until the release of the DLC - do you mind if I contact you as soon as the release date is confirmed? Or is there a need to do the giveaway sooner? Thanks! --[[User:BobNewbie|'Bob']] ๑ 18:32, October 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Walkthrough Designing That sound pretty good. I have been meaning to get to that myself, but I have been sick and pretty busy with other things. Also, I recived your email and sent a reply. Romcombo(Talk) 21:04, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Some beautification sounds fine :). --[[User:BobNewbie|'Bob']] ๑ 13:35, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey Tae. Overall consensus for what to do with the budget seems to be to make the prize of the giveaway to be XBL/PSN point cards (with which they can buy the Bloodbath DLC or otherwise). When would be the best time to do the giveaway in your opinion (perhaps a week or two before the DLC?)?. Thanks! --[[User:BobNewbie|'Bob']] ๑ 11:05, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :::The problem is the DLC has no set release date - originally it was supposed to be released last month, however, due to the amount of bugs found in the game, Techland have delayed it. I think we're going to have to wait a while until the release of the DLC - do you mind if I contact you as soon as the release date is confirmed? Or is there a need to do the giveaway sooner? Thanks! --[[User:BobNewbie|'Bob']] ๑ 18:34, October 3, 2011 (UTC)